Harry Potter The-Nerd-Who-Lived
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: Petunia did the right thing when she found Harry on her doorstep by taking him to some old friends and letting them care for him, and in doing so she might have given Harry the power the dark lord knows not, and it isn't love. Rated M for Safety and future stuff
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own the sandbox that is Harry Potter..I just enjoy mucking about in and Sometimes pissing in it to ruin other peoples days :D Excuse the language.

Prologue

It was a cool autumn night on Privet Drive, a night that most people would find peaceful. However Petunia Dursley couldn't sleep, she didn't know why but she just felt..Uneasy..Even as she listened to the sound of her husband snoring in the bed beside her she just couldn't bring herself to sleep.

Soon enough she gave it up, slowly getting out of the bed and heading down the stairs to get a glass of water, as she was passing the front door however she heard the hushed voices of people talking outside and stopped, her brow furrowed and she pulled open the door, only to find no one there.

It was quite strange, but that was when she looked down and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, kneeling down in her robe she picked the baby boy up, a tear rolling down her cheek. The only reason he would be here was if..no she couldn't believe it..It meant her sister was dead and now, her son was all that was left.

She wanted so badly to take Harry into the house, to raise him with the love and care that her sister would have but then her mind cut to the man upstairs, a man with a hate of anything different...She sighed and stared down at her nephew, the tiny child sleeping peacefully swaddled in his blanket.

Then the Idea hit her, there had been a time in her youth when she had traveled, if only to america to study for a little bit. In her 4 years there she had met so many people from so many cultures, and she had become great friends with this couple she had met in her Introductory Japanese course, she had kept in touch with them over the years and not too long ago they had moved to britain, both having wanted to live there for a long time now.

The couples names were, Edgar and Rebecca Greyfield and they had gotten married after they had all graduated. Edgar worked from home. Rebecca on the other hand had quite a bit of money left to her by her family so they were well off all around, able to do pretty much anything they wanted, often when Vernon was at work they would meet up and have lunch or just talk.

Petunia sighed and went inside quickly, grabbing the car keys off the hook and her purse from the cupboard under the stairs. She shuffled over to the SUV, holding Placing Harry in Dudley's safety seat before she quietly backed from the drive and began driving towards a small plot of land not too far away from Surrey.

It was late, so not too many people were on the roads, And the roads got emptier the closer she got to their house. Soon she was pressing the intercom button, she had been wiping tears from her eyes the entire drive, looking back at the sleepin baby boy in the back seat every now and again..She heard Edgar answer the intercom with a bleary voice. "Hey..what are you doing here this late Tunia?" his voice was deep but kind in a gentle way, like he wouldn't hurt a fly, but she had seen him angry and he was like a furious god, bringing smite upon anyone who hurt his loved ones.

"Ed..Something's happened we need to talk.." She couldn't keep the tears from her voice and Ed heard it, without a word he buzzed the gate open and went to wake his wife.

It wasn't long before she was sitting in Edgars study, arms wrapped around Harry with Ed and Becca sitting across from her, tears in their eyes. "That's terrible Tunia.." Rebecca sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes after the story, her eyes falling on te baby "So you want us to care for him?"

Petunia nodded and looked the couple over again, Edgar has long brown hair that fell in his face, and although not a tall man, he wasn't particularly short either. He wore glasses and had striking brown eyes, he was quite handsome but not in the typical way, he seemed to have an air of confidence that women, and some men, just found irresistable.

Becca on the other hand was gorgeous, If a little odd, with her bright green hair and red framed glasses, not to mention her heterochromatic eyes, one green one silver, she was shorter than Edgar but still an average size for a woman of her age.

Petunia nodded and stood, walking over to them and handing Her best friend the baby, her nephew. "Yea..I want him to feel loved and cared for, and he won't get that with Vernon, please.." She couldn't continue and sniffled, Harry was placed in Edgars arms as the two women hugged, one crying, the other comforting and gently stroking her back.

Edgar looked down at Harry, his new son, with a smile, he and Becca had been trying for a couple of years now, but no luck and now he would have a son to care for.

And this..was the start of Harry James Potter-Greyfield's new life.

It had been 10 years since Harry had been adopted by the Greyfields and what a 10 years they had been, at a young age he had proven himself to understand things way above his grade level, he was like a sponge for information, soaking up anything and everything he could, hell he'd read most of the books in his dad's study and his dad hadn't even done that.

And we rejoin Harry as he sat with his father in his study, talking about his work, something Harry found very interesting, desgning weaponry for a small arms company based out of America, it wasn't the guns themselves Harry found interesting, no it was more the engineering it took and the pure genius that made them work.

His father's line of work had even caused him to take up the hobbies of Airsoft and paintball, though the former is what he prefered. And he was quite good, even had a team in the junior division where they lived.

All in all harry was raised well, in a loving environment where he picked up some of his parents more..eccentric tastes.. He currently had streaks of teal running through his black hair, something he sometimes got weird looks for but he didn't care, he also wore shirts based on anime's and often watched them when he had the time.

However all this would soon change..Because an owl was flying towards the large house as they went about talking in his fathers study, the letter joining the small pile on the carpet of the front entrance.

Harry's mom was humming as she grabbed the pile of mail from the front step and began sorting through it, dancing and giggling all the way to her two big men in the study where they usually were. Her eyes fell upon the emerald green ink and the parchment of her sons Hogwarts letter and she paled a bit, before peeking into the study and waving for Edgar to join her in the hall.

Harry was left to his own devices at his own desk that Edgar had put in his study, though at the moment Harry had decided that without his father to discuss things with he would be better off watching Mobile Suit Gundam and waiting for his parents to finish their chat.

Edgar looked his wife in the eye and hummed when she told him what had arrived, Petunia had warned them that this would happen, that Harry was a special child who would one day be given a place at a very prestigious boarding school, but Magic? That was a bit of a stretch to the imagination the while Edgar would love for it to be true, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it, at least not without some kind of proof.

Everyone heard the intercom on the front gate buzz and when they checked the camera no one could prevent the grin that would stretch across their faces at the impertinent pink haired girl currently holding her mouth open and flicking her tongue around like an animal. Becca just rolled her eyes and pressed the button. "Just come in Nymphadora, you have a key for a reason." The girl on the other side of the intercom managed a cheeky grin before coming inside and hugging the two adults she thought of as an uncle and aunt pair, and during the hug she couldn't help but notice the parchemtn clutched in one hand.

"Oh my god, you guys didn't tell me Harry was Magic!" She squealed jumping up and down in a giddy fashion, Harry despite not knowing that he was someone of import in the magical world, had managed to hide the fact very well, he had always preferred his hair long and it covered the scar rather well, not to mention he had always gone by Harry Greyfield rather than Potter, he didn't know why but it just felt more natural to have your parents last name.

The young witch barged into the study like a bat out of hell, and tripped falling flat onto her face, only to quickly get up a moment later and continue her mad dash over to her best friend since forever, her hair shifting through so many colors you'd think you were looking at her through a kaleidoscope as she wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him for dear life. "Ohmygoshyoudidn'ttellmeyouweremagictooHarry!" She was squealing in his ear and the 11 year old was confused, until his parents game in and handed him the parchment, he read it, with Tonks bouncing happily next to him as he did and he was astonished, him magic?

Tonks waited until he was finished before grinning. "Isn't this great Harry? I thought we'd be seperated for school but now you're gonna be going with me Were gonna learn magic together!" Harry just kind of nodded dumbly and began looking over the rules parchemtn again. "Oh it says were allowed to bring...Wait whats a muggle?" Harry asked quizically before Tonks kind of Gestured to his parents.

"Uncle Ed and Aunt Becca are muggles of course, the fact that mum said there are no wards around your house has to mean that, plus you're not on the floo directory, and i've never once seen them use magic while I was here. Muggles are non magical people Harry." She seemed to have calmed down just a moment. "Oh Mum is gonna be so shocked when she hears!"

Harry nodded and looked up at his parents, who up to this point had been quiet and only slightly smirking at the excitable girl that their son had managed to befriend the moment he met her.

4 year old Harry was giggling to himself as his mother pushed him on the swing at the playground nearby, his little feet kicking through the air without a care in the world, a look of pure bliss on his face. His mother of course was a little worried when the giggles suddenly stopped and he jumped off the swing to run over to a girl that was sitting on the ground crying, looking to be about the same age as Harry but with shockingly bubble gum pink hair. She had 3 older boys surrounding her and laughing while pointing at her. "That'll teach you and your weird hair Nymphadora!" The boy just smirked down at her. "Too clumsy for your own good, no wonder you haven't got any friends!" Becca saw a woman with light brown hair, fair skin, and dark eyes swiftly approaching the boys but Harry managed to get there first and valiantly pushed the much larger boy away from the girl.

"You leave her alone! It's not right to pick on people because of how they look! And she does have a friend and his name is Harry Greyfield!" He harrumphed, crossing his arms and glaring at the older boys, the young black haired boy not expecting the push he got as well, landing him on the girl he was trying to protect, which left them a pile of tangled limbs, the boys just running off while laughing while Harry and Tonk's mums came to help them detangle.

Tonks was sniffling as she looked up at the boy who had saved her, staring into those deep green eyes she felt something just click and she launched herself at him, hugging him. "W-will you really be my friend?.." She sniffled onto him, snot getting all over his favorite Inuyasha play shirt. Harry just tilted his head innocently and grinned down at her, despite being covered in dirt, dust and snot, his glasses slightly askew he just nodded. "Of course! I'm Harry, I don't have many friends either."

And that was all she wrote, ever since the two had been inseparable, even though Andi(Tonk's mum) and Becca had to occasionally tell them off for pranking their teachers or other students too hard, Their fathers just found it hilarious and even gave them ideas every so often. Like the one where they took the screws out of their teachers chair and watched as they fell on their arse in front of the whole classroom, and despite a thorough check they never did find the necessary tool to take the screws out.

Weeks passed after Harry received his letter and since the entire Greyfield family had gotten a crash course on the magical world, it was enough that Harry had begun unconciously cycling his hair through colors like Tonks did any chance she got now, making everyone aware she was not the only Metamorphmagus in their small group. The time came for everyone to go to Diagon Alley and when they arrived the amazed faces that the Greyfield family wore were priceless, unable to tear his eyes off the bustling cobbled street Harry stood there, open mouthed, his hair turning a stark white, though oddly it kept the teal streaks he had become so accustomed to.

Tonks just giggled and grabbed his and her mum's arms, dragging them off towards Gringotts, when he caught sight of the tall, seemingly lopsided, marble building Harry was in awe, the trips to the vaults were rather uneventful, other than harry and his parents grabbing probably more money than was necessary for such an outing, almost 3000 galleons for his school supplies. Harry planned on filling his trunk and bookshelves in his room full of books he would buy.

They went to the trunk shop first, and when they arrived they were greeted by what seemed to be a disgruntled teenager, only working there for the holidays who just kind of grumped at them before he heard the jingling of gold and immediately brightened up. "Welcome to Laughtons Luggage, if You need packin, we aint slackin." He almost winced at the horrible line he was forced to say before Harry saw what was possibly the most beautiful trunk of his life, it was Dark black wood with a silver metal trim, and what appeared to be several keypads on the top, but instead of numbers they were words, 'Kitchen', 'Library', 'Rune Workshop', 'Bedroom'. The list went on forever it seemed, a room for every occasion, and when Harry saw the 1500 galleon price tag he grinned and pointed to it, saying that this was the trunk he wanted all through his schooling.

His parents of course could not say no to the puppy dog eyes he gave them when he asked and Harry left the store with one fully loaded trunk being dragged through the air behind him, (It had a built in levitation charm no less AND a shrinking charm!) Tonks looked just slightly jealous of the trunk but she was happy with her standard one nonetheless, they stopped soon enough, in Madame Malkins, to get the two first years their robes, and other than a small conversation with a very haughty blonde boy, who Tonks warned him away from, he was perfectly happy standing there getting fitted.

The day continued on, leading the children through the alley to get their wands, a pet for Harry, (A Small Snake that had caught his eye when they'd walked in.) and finally they arrived at Harry's new favorite store, Flourish and Blotts. He walked in, giddy to get his hands on some new reading material, and he spent a good 3 hours searching the shelves for interesting reads.

He reached high to place a book back on the shelf and accidentally knocked the next one down onto his head, he picked it up and rubbed the top of his head. 'Ancient Runes: A Beginners Study of Magical Engineering.' And with a grin he threw it into the basket, he had always loved building things or making things with his hands, and his parents had always encouraged him, leading to more than a few pet projects that now lay scattered around his room, like the super powered airsoft pistol that fired in exceeds of 1200fps. The pistol had broken after he had in fact proven that he could make it that powerful.

The day ended with Harry sitting in his room that night, flipping through the pages of the Ancient Runes book he had bought, and from the looks of what he was reading, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, instead he would be practicing, because Runes didn't require magic to work.


	2. Chapter 1

_**[A/N: I went into writing this fanfiction not expecting a lot of people to even like it because it was too nerdy or not well written, or even because I have yet to finish one of the stories I start. It's overwhelming to me that so many people liked this story in such a short amount of time, and have followed it merely an hour after I posted the first chapter, so here I am, about to write another chapter out for you guys. Please Read and Review, each review is like wood stoking my fire to write and post more of this annoying plot is a short one by the way, sorry folks I just wanted to give all of you something for being such good readers.]**_

 **Chapter 1**

Harry had spent the last few weeks reading and re reading through his books, the Runes one most of all, he had read it so much that the spine was already wearing a bit visually. He was absorbing every bit of knowledge he could get his hands on and by the time he was comfortable enough with runes to experiment he had begun.

It started slow enough, inscribing the rune for water onto an airsoft bb and then firing it created a rather interesting water gun effect he noticed. Then he began experimenting with larger things, putting runes into his school robes and a pair of dragonhide fingerless gloves that he'd bought in the alley. It was simple stuff at first of course, but it wasn't long before he had runed the inside of his gloves to kingdom come, making them grow with him, be perfectly comfortable, store whatever he needed(Including his entire collection of Airsoft guns and magazines.) He'd managed to make a small round shield around his forearm after a bit of doing and experimenting with a box of cleaning gloves his mum kept in the bathroom.

The shield was rather strong and though it was small Harry had rather good reflexes so when he'd managed to convince Tonks to shoot at him with an airsoft gun he managed to block a good amount of the slightly painful pellets. Tonks was a bit of a crack shot after she'd gotten her hands on one of Harry's rifles and Harry had been more than happy to let her onto the team, though he'd had to impress her mother, and that was quite a feat for the charming 11 year old boy.

He had plans upon plans for his clothing and this magical power that he had been gifted with concerning runes, to him it was like reading and writing in english, though he had to be very neat otherwise he would blow up another one of his dad's shirts.

Harry was sitting next to Tonks on the train to Hogwarts when the door opened and a bushy mane of hair poked in through the opening, "Hey sorry to bother you two...But have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one and I said I'd help him find it." She gave them a small smile, obviously very sensitive about her buck teeth considering how she was smiling, with her upper lip pulled down to lessen the effect. Harry and Tonks shook their heads but Harry hummed and snapped his fingers. "Got it!" He rummaged around in his trunk, his body halfway inside of it as he did and soon he came out with a compass that he'd managed to run to find things he wanted or was looking for no matter what. "Find Neville's Toad."He stated smartly and watched as the compass began pointing him in the right direction.

He stood and with the bushy haired girl and Tonks in tow, found the toad in no time flat,holding it triumphantly above his head. Tonks would cover her mouth and make the obligatory Zelda item Get music that she knew the boy was waiting for. "You know Tonks you are quite possibly the best hench a semi evil genius could ask for!" He grinned at his friend who just rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. Harry led them back to the compartment and held onto the toad. "Why don't you go get Neville and sit with us?" She seemed a bit taken aback but nodded and soon the two of them were in the compartment, lugging their trunks onto the storage racks. "I'm Harry by the way Harry Greyfield pleased to meet you!" The hand was shaken by the girl who of course, introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and the boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. "This here is Tonks, she's my Hench, she follows me around and does my bidding whenever I deem it necessary." he joked but Tonks just rolled her eyes, Typical Harry, always trying to make people laugh.

It worked of course, and the train ride went smoothly after that, with the four of them becoming very fast friends.

He had been very curios as to why they had skipped his name when called for people to come up to the sorting hat, he should have been right after Greengrass, but instead they'd gone straight ahead to the next letter, it was rather absurd really, was he not supposed to be here? And then he heard it "Harry Potter?" It was clear as day now, they didn't know he'd had his name changed from Potter to Greyfield ages ago, and having a Hyphen was too much of a bother for the budding child to worry about, sighing he slowly walked up to the hat, changing his hair from teal streaked to completely teal without even realizing on his way up there, he didn't even notice when a strand fell into his vision. Teal was his comfort color it seemed, whenever he was around it things just relaxed him more and clicked better, at least it seemed that way.

The Transfiguration Professor looked a little miffed at the boys hair, 'Honestly, Children these days' But put the hat on the 11 year old and everyone waited with baited breath, except Tonks. "What do you bloody mean he's Harry Potter?!"came her yell from the audience, only to be met with chuckles and worried glances.

Harry sat nervously until he heard a voice in his head. "Oh ho...Hell there Mr. Greyfield.." The hat sounded snarky as he used his chosen name rather than his given name. "Interesting, Interesting...You would do very well in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, or any of the houses really...Hmm where to put you?" Harry looked appalled at the idea of being put in slytherin, sure there were some merits, but they were vastly outweighed by the absolute horror he would feel being in that house with _Malfoy_ _ **.**_ The hat chuckled and shook itself a bit on his head. "No no, a Gryffindor through and through it seems!" After a few moments of silence Harry got up of the school turned to the professor and politely told her that his last name was Greyfield, not Potter, before moving to the Gryffindor table amidst cheers and sitting down. Soon Tonks turn came around and in a second she was placed into Gryffindor, her bubbly pink hair flouncing as she skipped over to her best friend. "Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost my favorite Hench!" He gasped out in mock fear, holding one hand over his heart.

She gave him a bit of a snarky look and punched him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter you prat?" She seemed a bit miffed but not overly angry with the tealnette boy. He would shrug his shoulders and scratch the back of his head. "Didn't seem important, I always kind of looked at it as a Second middle name you know, even got rid of the Hyphen when I turned 9, I've always just been Harry Greyfield for as long as I can remember."

She seemed mollified by this and she watched as Dumbledore stood and waved his hands, the food appearing on the tables in a display of very impressive magic. Harry grinned, this was going to be possibly the most interesting school year he'd ever had.

 _ **[A/N2: So I need a Beta if anyone is interested let me know, but as it is so far I've had no luck looking on my own through the Beta part of the site...]**_


End file.
